Solar Eclipse
by californiaaaa
Summary: Bella gets in over her head when she concocts a plan to become a vampire without Edward's help. PRE-ECLIPSE, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! extended summary inside.
1. Prologue

__

**IMPORTANT: **

I wrote this a couple of months before _Eclipse _came out, so this is considered an alternate universe now. Because this is pre-_Eclipse, _Victoria is still alive, the engagement hasn't happened, Bella hasn't realized she's in love with Jacob...etc. But for my sanity things like Rosalie and Jasper's past are going to be the same, as well as imprinting.

**OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the novels or characters created by Stephenie Meyer.

EXTENDED SUMMARY: Frustrated with Edward's decision to not make her an immortal unless she marries him and too impatient to wait until after graduation for Carlisle, Bella decides to take matters into her own hands, bringing Alice along for the ride. But with Victoria still on the loose and an unknown danger conspiring against her, will Bella make it out alive? Or rather...undead?

* * *

**Solar Eclipse  
**_by Declan_

PROLOGUE

Her eyes glinted wickedly in the afternoon sun. The normally amber colored irises were a charcoal black. My eyes widened.

"The funny thing is," her velvet voice drawled, "is that no matter how many years you go without the taste of human blood, you never lose your craving for it." The corners of her mouth curled up into a dangerous smile.

And for the first time in her presence, I suddenly feared for my life.

* * *


	2. Chapter One

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

_Come on, come on, _I thought as I impatiently tapped the steering wheel in the truck. I was on my way out to see Jake in La Push after our disastrous last meeting and my truck never seemed to move so slow before. I pushed harder on the gas pedal and the truck groaned in protest.

It had been a week since mine and Edward's confrontation with Jake; the one in which he flushed any hope of my vampire transformation going smoothly down the drain. I was as determined as ever to bang it into Jacob's thick skull that I'm capable of making my own decisions about my life…and death.

I had convinced a reluctant Edward to go hunting. His eyes had become considerably darker, at a rate faster than I had known since our first meeting. He'd never admit it, but I knew my scent had become harder for him to deal with since our time apart. He wasn't accustomed to my blood like he used to be, and while I knew he would never lose control, it still made me anxious.

Edward left with the rest of his family, except for a perky Alice whom he instructed to stay with me and play the role of my bodyguard. It was comical really, a four foot ten Alice keeping watch over me. The Cullens have been on edge ever since discovering Victoria had been lurking around while they've been gone, and have been even _more_ overprotective of me. Even though she seemed to have disappeared when Alice came back, Edward still thought it fit for me to have a baby sitter at all times. It made me feel like a toddler.

Edward had left, and now I just had to deal with Alice.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to be with a bunch of werewolves, Alice. I'll be safe from Victoria." I said in an attempt to get her to let me go alone.

"I just don't trust those _dogs_," Alice sneered, "I'd prefer if I went with you."

"You _know _you can't do that because of the treaty."

After an hour of argument and persuasion, alright _groveling, _on my behalf, Alice agreed to let me go alone. I had convinced her that if anything went wrong she would be able to "see" and come to the rescue. I knew Jacob would never hurt me, but there is always the chance I might drive off a cliff into the ocean. I don't think it would be much of a shock to anyone if that actually happened. Edward had been right in classifying me as a danger-magnet, who else would run with the wolves when the vampires left town?

I pulled up in front of Billy and Jake's house and turned off the engine. I sat there, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular, going through my lines I had been rehearsing all morning. I couldn't veer off the script and lose a calm composure, because all I really wanted to do was yell at Jacob for nearly giving Charlie a heart attack about the bike and tell him to mind his own damn business.

"Jake, Edward and I love each other. We want to spend an eternity by each other's side and you have no right to-" There was a sudden knock on the passenger side window and I jumped. Billy's face was peering at me through the glass. I leaned across the seat and rolled the window down.

"Hey Billy," I said with uncertainty. I wasn't exactly sure what terms we were on since the Cullens were back in Forks, but I imagined they weren't good.

"Bella," he said, nodding his head in acknowledgement. His voice was emotionless and his face held no expression. "I imagine you're here to see Jacob?"

"Yes," I replied. _What lie is it going to be this time, _I thought to myself, _Out chasing a car._ I snorted as an image of Jake as a Border Collie chasing a beat up Chevy flashed through my mind. Billy looked at me with an odd expression and I felt heat creep up into my cheeks as I turned pink. _I'll be glad when I can't do that anymore_, I thought.

"Jake's not here," he said. _Surprise, surprise. _"You might try over at Sam and Emily's place," he added.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Billy," I replied with a smile. _At least he was honest this time. Wait, he wouldn't just tell me that to get rid of me, would he? _He nodded and turned, wheeling back towards the house.

I drove further into La Push, tapping the wheel and singing along to a cheesy eighties song. _Oh, how Edward would be disappointed, _I laughed to myself. The eighties weren't exactly his favorite decade in the music, or fashion, era.

I pulled into Sam and Emily's driveway and hopped out of my truck, still humming that ridiculously catchy and cliché song. I knocked and waited a few seconds. I heard the shuffle of feet, and seen Emily peering through the curtains at me. She realized I had seen her and made her way to the front door. She probably would have pretended she wasn't home if she had escaped my notice. Werewolf girl must have lost her soft spot for vampire girl.

"Hi, Bella. Can I help you with something?"

"Um, yeah, I was wondering if Jacob was here?"

"No, he's not. Him and the rest of the boys went off somewhere. I don't know when they'll be back. Do you want me to leave him a message?" She seemed wary, and slightly angry. I had an inkling we weren't friends any longer. It made me angry how everyone could just shun me because Edward was back in my life. Couldn't any one see he _was_ my life? I didn't exist without him, plain and simple.

"Yes, you can tell Jacob to mind his own damn business!" I yelled at Emily and she looked taken aback. I didn't care; I had been locked up in my house because of him. I was frustrated and angry and someone needed to know it.

"Bella, do you want to talk?" Emily asked, she was concerned and had lost the distant tone of voice she had on earlier.

I had tears streaming down my face, and I felt utterly pathetic. _I'll be glad when I can't do that anymore either._

"Yes, I'd like that," I managed to choke out.

"Okay, come on in." She moved back and held the door open for me. I shuffled through the doorway noisily.

We sat in the living room, on a big, plush blue couch. I just sat there, staring at the polished, wooden coffee table. Emily cleared her throat and I looked up. She urged me on with her eyes, and the words started to spill out.

"I just don't know what to do! Everything is so much more difficult than it should be. Of course, I'd never thought dating a vampire and being best friends with a werewolf would be easy, but still! And Jacob's acting so childish-"

"Childish about you wanting to become a vampire," Emily asked skeptically.

"Oh, you heard about that," I whispered, looking down at my hands.

"Yes, we all did. Jacob warned us." My head whipped up to look at her.

"Warned you!" My anger flared up again, why should he have to warn them of anything? It's not like it's some ritualistic sacrifice, or anything. I _wanted_ this, so much that it very nearly became physical pain. I not only wanted it but I _needed_ it.

"Bella, just calm down," Emily said soothingly and patted my shoulder. Without thinking, I flung myself at her and hugged her. She seemed hesitant, but after a few seconds she started rubbing my back.

"I love him so much. He's my entire life. You didn't see how miserable I was without him, Emily. Not even Jacob knows the extent of my zombie days," I mumbled into her shoulder. "He left me, and I wouldn't be able to survive going through that again." I started crying harder, sobbing and choking on my tears. It was odd, opening myself up to Emily, when I hadn't even opened up to my own father about my fears. But then again, Emily was aware of my secret realities. Vampires and werewolves were as real to her as they were to me. We were both in love with a mythical creature.

"I know how you feel, Bella. After Sam and I got into that argument, the one that left me scarred, he left me, too." I looked up at her.

She nodded her head, seeing the question of confirmation in my eyes.

"He didn't want to hurt me, he was afraid of losing control." I nodded my head, I knew that routine. "But he wasn't as strong as your Edward, he came back within a couple weeks." She smiled, and I smiled back. At least she didn't have to suffer as much as I did.

"He's still hesitant to be close to me. And every time we get into an argument he bolts out the door, but at least I have him, you know?" I nodded again.

"But, you know, if I had the chance to become a werewolf, a chance to be his equal, a chance to have a _real _argument with him, as silly as that sounds…I'd gladly take it."

I stared at her, my mouth dropped open. What she just said stunned me, I wondered if she acknowledged my equivalent to that. But before I could say anything, she continued.

"And if Sam wasn't a werewolf, say he was a," Emily paused, looking at me slyly, "vampire…I'd still take the chance if I got it."

Emily got up then, rising from the couch fluidly and she smiled at me. She turned and headed for the kitchen, he footfalls echoing through the house.

"Hey, Bella?" She called to me as I heard the clanking of pots and pans. The boys were probably due back, and lord can they eat a lot.

"Yes?" I was still a bit stunned at Emily's revelation.

"About the treaty," she hesitated a moment before continuing, "You wouldn't happen to know any other 'vegetarians' would you? Because the treaty is specific _only_ to the Cullens."

My jaw hit the floor.

* * *


	3. Chapter Two

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

I laid in bed later that night, replaying the day's events in my mind. I was almost certain I had misconstrued Emily's words from their intended meaning, but it was all pretty straight forward.

_The Denali Coven, _it all seemed so obvious now. I nearly smacked myself for how obvious it was. Clearly they would have no difficulty changing me, they have been "vegetarians" for far longer than Carlisle and the other Cullens. Surely, I would be safe in their hands...right?

After the initial shock of Emily's words wore off, I found myself rushing home to see Alice. My previous plan, to tell the La Push werewolves to mind their own, now seemed insignificant. That plan really didn't stand a chance at working anyways, but this one…this one seemed _very _good.

With a gigantic smile plastered across my face, I pulled up in front of my house to be greeted by a grinning Alice leaning casually against the doorframe. She seemed simply angelic with her pale skin and gleaming teeth. I ran up and hugged her as tightly as possible and she laughed.

"You seen, didn't you!" I was grinning ear to ear, almost as thrilled as me. Alice was as eager for my immortality as I was, it seemed.

"Of course, psychic remember," she laughed , tapping her forehead.

"I told you nothing bad was going to happen."

She rolled her eyes and went inside the house. I followed her to the living room and sat down on the couch, folding my legs underneath me and grabbing her in a tight hug.

"You realize there are still a few problems to work through before we go rushing off to Alaska," Alice asked, patting my back. She must have seen me envisioning running off to Alaska to offer myself up to the Denali Clan.

I pulled away with a frown. "Like what?"

"Well, for one, you'd have to convince Edward about this flawless plan of yours." _Yeah, right. Like he's going to be as happy about this as I am, _I thought. Edward was dead set against me becoming immortal.

"Oh, that…well, that's easy," I hesitated, " I just won't tell him."

Alice glared at me. "Bella-"

"Look, you know how stubborn Edward is. He doesn't even want Carlisle to change me. I doubt he'll be thrilled with going to Alaska and begging the Denali Coven to do it. So, I just figured you and me could go." I shrugged my shoulders and shot Alice an appealing glance.

Alice sighed and looked at the floor. "You know, you could just marry him and get it over with. Then you wouldn't have to sneak behind his back." She grumbled.

"How do you know that Edward proposed? I thought he didn't tell anyone." I was confused. Edward wasn't exactly happy with my response so I didn't think he would tell his family about his proposal and me saying no. It wasn't exactly his shining moment.

"Honestly, Bella," Alice said and tapped her index finger to her forehead again. Oh, now it made sense.

"I just…I'm not ready for marriage," I sighed and leaned back against the couch cushions.

Alice just looked at me skeptically. "But you're ready to become a vampire and spend an eternity with him," she asked, raising her eyebrows. "Yes, I can see how marriage can be such a scary thought compared to that," she said sarcastically. "You're just dying for him. That's definitely not as big a committment as marriage."

"Ugh, you sound like Edward," I huffed. "I _will_ marry him, eventually. Like you said, we have an eternity. I don't see what everyone's rush is; but that's beside the point right now..." I looked at her with wide eyes and clasped her cold hands in mine.

"It's foolproof, Alice! You call Eleazar and ask if we can make a quick visit for three days, of course he'll say yes because of the lovable vampire you are-" Alice rolled her eyes when I said this, " and BAM! I'm a vampire!"

"Don't you think you're being a little irrational? This is a big deal, Bella. We're not going on a quick little field trip to the zoo. We're going to Alaska and you'll be dead by the end of it. What about Charlie? Renée?"

I sighed. "Of course I've thought about them! I'm not taking this as lightly as you think, Alice. If I do this, my parents will be out of danger of psychotic vampires! I can't risk it anymore. I can't keep putting them in danger!"

"I'm offended," Alice huffed.

"Oh please, you _know_ I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about crazy James and Victoria. The James problem may be eliminated but Victoria is still out there somewhere, waiting for the opportune moment! I _need _to distance myself from the people I love. I _need _to become a vampire so I don't have to rely on you all to fight my battles."

Alice looked at me, contemplating. "I understand, Bella. I still think you should tell Edward, though. You wouldn't want to start off your immortal life with your boyfriend being furious with you."

"Fine," I sighed, "I'll talk to him about it."

* * *

I was still musing over the events of the day later that night when I felt cool arms encircling me from behind. Edward was lying behind me, burying his head in my hair and inhaling.

"Mm, I missed you today," he said, his velvet voice muffled by my hair.

I turned around on the bed to face him and snuggled closer. "I missed you too," I breathed against his neck.

"So…what have you and Alice been up to today?" He stroked my hair and I cuddled closer despite the chill coming from his skin.

"Nothing really. Just talk, mostly." I bit my lip and hesitated. I knew I had to tell him about my recent discovery, but I didn't want him to get upset with me for going to La Push or Alice for letting me go. Or the whole plan in general.

"I…" I bit my lip again and he looked at me curiously. His eyes were beautiful, the shade of melted honey. I realized I wasn't breathing and I was laying there ogling him. I blushed and looked away while he chuckled.

"You were saying?" He whispered against my cheek, his cool lips brushing lightly across my skin. I shivered and he smiled against my cheek.

"I went to see Emily today." It was a half truth. Yes, I seen Emily, but my original intention was to see Jacob. Something I knew he would not be pleased with.

He looked confused and I realized he didn't know who Emily was.

"She's Sam's fiancé," he was still confused, "Sam is the leader of Jake's pack."

"Wait, did you go to La Push?" Anger glinted in his eyes and his expression turned into a scowl. "Alice let you go to La Push? Bella…"

"It was completely safe. Emily isn't a werewolf; she's no threat to me. I actually got some useful information from her."

His expression smoothed and he looked curious again.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked hopefully.

"No, and neither is Alice. Now tell me what information you acquired from Emily."

"_It's a way to get around the treaty, so we," I hesitated, "don't start a war." I flinched. War was never a pleasant prospect, but picturing the love of my life and best friend locked in battle made it all the more horrifying. Teeth bared, snarls ripping out of their throats; I shuddered and pushed the thought to the back of my mind._

"_Aha, and what is it," he sighed. He didn't seem the least bit interested, which threw me off. I would have thought he would be happy about the avoidance of war with the werewolves, even if he and the rest of the Cullens were a hundred times more resistant to wounds than their competitors._

_My brows furrowed with confusion at his disinterested tone and expression. "Someone from the Denali coven can change me."_

_He laughed, laughed. I was starting to get angry. Why the hell is he laughing?_

"_Why are you laughing?" I demanded loudly enough that Charlie, had he not been at work, would have heard it downstairs._

"_Took you long enough, didn't it?"_

Okay, so that isn't really what happened. I tried to tell him, I really did, but I couldn't picture him being happy and laughing about it. All I could see was his face contorting into a grimace and his eyes darkening to a steely black.

Which is why I looked away from his probing eyes and instead said: "Jake is still really angry with me, and I'm tired of feeling miserable because of him. I think it's time I give up on the whole Jake front, don't you?"

_Alice is going to kill me._

* * *


	4. Chapter Three

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

I awoke to fluttering kisses to my collarbone, not at all an unpleasant way to greet the day. I unconsciously tipped my head back to give Edward more access to my neck. I felt the tip of his cold nose making a line to my chin, his lips following its path. My hands tangled in his thick locks and he chuckled, kissing me lightly on the lips and then disentangling myself from him.

"Good Morning," his silky voice drawled.

"Mm, it's a very good morning." I opened my eyes and stretched.

Edward ducked his head and kissed my neck again. "How are you?" He whispered against my shoulder. I rolled over onto my side and he moved to accommodate me as I burrowed into his chest.

"I'll be fine." And I would be, eventually. Forever was a long time, after all.

I hadn't really realized how true my words were last night until after I said them. I could _never_ have a normal relationship with Jacob. It was time to move on, to embrace a new life. One without the complications a werewolf would bring to my vampire family. When the full force of my words had hit me last night, it broke my heart, and I felt tremendously guilty for subjecting Edward to my breakdown. He said nothing as he held me last night, listening to my sobbing. He just ran his fingers through the tangled knots in my hair and brushed tender kisses across my face. I didn't deserve him. Not at all. He was far too wonderful for a person like me to deserve him.

"I love you," I whispered into his neck. I pressed a gentle kiss to his Adam's apple.

"I love you too, always."

"Always?"

"Always." And he proved it to me with a heart stopping kiss.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell him," Alice hissed. We were at the Cullen house in her bedroom. I flipped through the last pages of Cosmo, not paying attention to anything on the glossy paper, and sighed. _Here goes nothing._

"We need to go to Alaska." I said bluntly. Alice's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"We already discussed this! We'll go _after _you tell Edward."

"Alice, please!"

"No way, Bella. No, no, no." She shook her head slowly and chuckled humorlessly. "You're insane if you think we can get away with something that drastic, anyways. it's not at all possible."

"Why?"

"You think he won't find out?!" Alice asked incredulously. "He's a mind reader, Bella!"

"You've blocked him out of your thoughts before, Alice. Just translate the Bible into Mandarin or something."

"Or something," Alice muttered. "What if I have a vision? I can't control whether or not he sees those."

I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. _Of course it's going to be hard_, I chided myself_. It's Edward for chrissakes._

Alice inhaled loudly and blew the air out slowly. Her hand moved up too fast for a human to catch to pinch the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. It was a common stance Edward used when he was irritated with me.

"We'll need to fly instead of drive. It'll be easier for Edward to stop us if we drive," Alice said begrudgingly.

I beamed while she glared. "How do you figure?" I asked curiously.

"It's not as if he can sprout wings and take the plane down," Alice rolled her eyes. "Plus, if he has enough time for the initial rage to wear off, maybe he won't tear me limb from limb for doing this." She muttered.

* * *

"You seem awfully happy," Edward said as he walked into his room. I was sprawled across the couch with a wide smile on my face.

"I am," I smiled.

"And why is that?" Edward walked over to his absurdly high-tech stereo and sound system and punched a few buttons. An orchestral piece filled the room.

"Because you're back," I said, sitting up.

Of course I was happy to see him. He had been out with Rosalie tinkering on his Volvo for the past couple hours. Something about the transmission. Or the engine. Or perhaps the exhaust? (I had no idea, I'm hopeless with cars.) But the biggest reason for the smile on my face was my discussion with Alice.

Edward came and sat next to me on his couch and I immediately curled into his side., wrapping my arms around his waist. He buried his face in my hair and inhaled.

"Where did Alice head off to?"

"Mm?" I was too distracted by his cool breath to register what he had said.

"Alice? She's gone," Edward chuckled.

"Oh!" I said, shaking my head to clear my senses. "She went to catch up with the others. She's taking me shopping tomorrow and she hasn't been hunting in a while."

The rest of the Cullens had left earlier this morning for a hunting trip, despite the fact that Jasper and Emmett had already hunted the day before with Edward. Jasper, I'm pretty sure, only went because he was still weary about being around me ever since my disastrous eighteenth birthday. Emmett, however, was like a growing teenage boy and was always up for "a quick bite to eat" as he called it. I was surprised at how easily I had become accustomed to the idea of hunting. A good thing, since I was about to need to sustain myself by drinking blood.

"Shopping?" Edward asked. "You hate shopping." He seemed suspicious and I fought the urge to panic. _He knows I'm lying._

"I know, but it won't kill me and I hardly ever go with her. It's just once. I figured I'd humor her." I was amazed at how easily the lies spewed from my mouth. I had a horrible poker face but, for whatever reason, Edward believed me and I immediately relaxed.

The real reason for tomorrow's outing was not for shopping, and the reason Alice had left was not only to hunt, but to keep her thoughts from Edward. She didn't trust herself to block her mind from him, and knew he would instantly grow suspicious if she started singing Beatle's songs in French.

I couldn't believe that we were actually going to do it. Alice had ordered plane tickets to Alaska over the internet while Edward and Rosalie were out driving the Volvo to figure out what was wrong with it. I had felt guilty, extremely so, and worried. What if Edward didn't want me anymore after this deception? Would he be able to forgive me? Forgive Alice? Would we live happily ever after?

I guess I was about to find out.

* * *


	5. Chapter Four

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

After saying a hasty goodbye to Edward and all but kicking him out of my house the next morning, I had important business to attend to. The only problem was that planning to do something and actually doing it are completely different things, as I had come to realize.

Case in point: Charlie and Renée.

No matter how many times I told myself it would be easy to say goodbye to them, I still was at the brink of a breakdown as I said the last words I would ever say to Renée. And what's worse is that I didn't even get to speak to her face to face. I couldn't see her childlike eyes or her smile as she laughed about the latest misadventure Phil had to rescue her from. It all hurt so badly, but not enough for me to change my mind.

"And how's everything going with you, dear?" She had asked me. "You and Edward still together?" My mom, like Charlie, wasn't exactly a huge fan of Edward but she hid her disdain a little better.

My throat constricted and I pushed back tears. "Yeah, mom. I love him." _Enough to die for him._

She made a noncommittal sound and there was a pregnant pause. I wiped at my eyes, trying to get rid of the moisture. I knew I should probably be saying goodbye. Alice was going to be arriving to pick me up at any moment for our "shopping" trip, but I didn't want to hang up the phone. I didn't want to lose the last connection to Renée. When I hung up that phone, that was it. That was the end, forever. I think I would have been content to just sit and listen to her breathing, as long as that meant I didn't have to say goodbye.

"Well, mom. I should be going. Alice will be here soon. We're going to Seattle to shop."

"You, shopping?" She laughed. "How did Alice manage that?"

"You know Alice…always so persuasive." I cleared my throat and fiddled with the hem of my sweater. "Anyways…I better be going." I hesitated and tears sprung back into my eyes. " I love you. Tell Phil to take care and not let you do anything reckless, okay?"

Renée laughed. "Will do, love you too, Bella. Bye." She said and hung up the phone. I sat and listened to the dial tone for a few minutes before I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Alice leaning against the wall behind me. I put the phone on the kitchen counter and leaned back against it.

"I didn't hear you knock," I said quietly.

"Charlie saw me coming up the walk and let me in."

I nodded and looked at my feet. I couldn't take her sympathetic smile or the pity in her eyes. It made my heart wrench more than it already was.

"Hey, kids. What's the plan today?" Charlie ambled into the kitchen. "Bella tells me you're taking her shopping, Alice. How did you manage that?" Charlie chuckled. Renée had asked me the exact same thing.

I felt my eyes start to water.

"I guilt-tripped her," Alice shrugged and once Charlie turned his back to open the fridge, she shot me a warning look. I hurriedly wiped at my eyes.

"Well, have fun. You should pick up something nice to wear for graduation, Bella."

_Why? I'm not going to be able to go without slaughtering everyone in sight. _

"Sure thing," I mumbled. Charlie nodded and headed back to the living room.

"Wait," I blurted.

"Yeah?" He turned around and raised his eyebrows. I shuffled forward and flung my arms around him without a second thought. Charlie was startled, to say the least, but soon started patting me on the back hesitantly.

"Are you okay, Bells?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine." I said, moving back. "I just realized I don't tell you how much I love you enough. You're great dad. Thanks for allowing me to move in with you last year." It took every last ounce of restraint I had not to cry.

"Uh, you're welcome, Bells. I love you too." Charlie shot a confused look to Alice, who just shrugged. "Well, have fun in Seattle, girls." He looked at me one last time and went into the living room to watch football.

"Are you ready to go?" Alice asked. I nodded and we headed out the door.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?" Alice asked, closing the door behind me.

"Rosalie's car? We're taking _Rosalie's_ car?" I asked incredulously. Sure, my relationship with Rosalie had improved since the Cullens had moved back to Forks, but not enough for her to be okay with us taking her _very _expensive convertible and letting it sit at the airport for a week.

"Relax," Alice rolled her eyes and pushed me forward so I'd start walking again. We ambled down the pathway and got in the car.

"I asked her if I could borrow it."

"Does she know she won't be getting it back by the end of the day?" I asked.

"No. If you're worried about her being angry with you, don't worry about it. I'll make sure she focuses all her anger at me."

"Such a martyr," I said sarcastically.

"With Rosalie, yes." Alice grinned and started the car.

"Alaska, here we come." I mumbled.

* * *

Our flight was set to leave Port Angeles at 1:15. Alice, with her crazy driving, got us there with ample time to spare so we sat in the plastic chairs in the terminal until our plane started loading.

"How long is the flight?" I asked. Alice was sitting next to me, flipping through a travel magazine.

"It's around a four hour flight," she mumbled, eyes still on the magazine in her hands. "We'll arrive at the Fairbanks International Airport and take a cab to Denali. I called Eleazar and already set up things with him. They'll be expecting us with open arms. They're all quite thrilled Edward has found the love of his existence." She looked up at me and smirked.

"I'm glad they agreed to go along with this." I sighed. I was worried they wouldn't go along with it. Or worse, that they would call and tell Edward my scheme.

"Of course. Like I said, they're all happy for Edward. They'd do anything to make sure he stays happy."

"I'm glad. I'm excited to meet them. Eleazar, Kate, Carmen, Irina, and Tanya sound great." After hearing Tanya's name Alice bit her lip and frowned.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," she waved her hand and looked back at her magazine. My eyes narrowed.

"You're hiding something." I stated.

"It's not important," she mumbled.

I decided to let it go. If it was something I should know, she would have told me, right? Right. Alice was my best friend, my soon to be sister…I could trust her. But, for some strange reason, I couldn't get rid of the niggling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

* * *


	6. Chapter Five

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

I spent the majority of the flight staring out the window, submerged in my own thoughts. I had been prepared for a long, uncomfortable flight crammed in tiny seats, but of course Alice had bought us first class tickets.

I hade never ridden in first class before, and when I complained about the cost Alice waved her hand flippantly. "Enjoy it while you can. Our way home consists of you being locked in the trunk while I drive home. Wouldn't want you wreaking havoc, now would we?" She teased. I rolled my eyes and scanned the cabin.

It was huge, to say the least, so there was ample room for me to stretch and not worry about knocking the person sitting behind me on the head. The plush seats were leather and big enough to seat two comfortably. Flight attendants were poised and ready by the food and drink cart. Fellow first class passengers were munching on steak, and gourmet hamburgers while sipping champagne. Definitely not the mystery meat they served to coach passengers.

"Are all first class flights this extravagant?" I asked Alice, my wide eyes sweeping the cabin.

"Not always. We just happened to snag a plane with a bunch of businessmen. Oil tycoons, I hear."

I nodded. That explained the suits and ties. I felt underdressed in my worn out jeans and my old Arizona State sweatshirt. Alice, of course, looked like she belonged in first class, while I looked like I should be sitting in the back of the plane by the bathrooms getting my elbows knocked by the passing carts.

When the plane had ascended after the appropriate instruction on how to use the oxygen mask, and the seat as a flotation device, I tried to keep my gaze on the seat in front of me. If I glanced out the window I knew what I would see, and I couldn't bear it. But my eyes betrayed me and swiveled to look out the window as the plane flew over La Push. The waves licked at the sand, chasing kids as they ran up the beach and back again as the waves retreated. I felt a pang as I took in the russet skin and shaggy hair. I pictured Jacob. _My_ Jacob. Pre-Werewolf Jacob. The one who wouldn't care who I was, or who I was becoming. The one who would be happy for me.

I missed the playful glint in his eyes, his sarcastic remarks and teasing nature. I wished Sam's coldness had never reached him. That he could have outran it like those children had outran the waves. But he didn't, and I had to accept that I would never get _my _Jacob back.

I turned my thoughts to less painful ones as the plane rose higher and La Push was covered in a blanket of clouds. These thoughts were kinder, simpler, more obsessive. His face filled my mind like an archangel. The crooked smile I love so much that had the power to render me breathless even from my own memory. Tawny eyes glittered at me, and my eyelids fluttered shut, ready to spend the rest of the flight with Edward.

* * *

_We were in the meadow, Edward's skin sparkling in the rare midday sun. His shirt was open to reveal his bare chest as he lay sprawled out in the damp grass. I inclined my head to place a kiss on his throat, his collar bone, his dormant heart. His arms tightened around my waist as he buried his head in my hair and inhaled. _

"_Like wine," he whispered, lips trailing from my scalp to my throat. He paused over my pulse point, rubbing his nose over my over-heated skin. He placed a kiss there._

"_Like wine," he whispered again, and sank his teeth into my flesh._

"Bella."

Alice's cool fingers prodded my arm just as the pilot came on over the intercom. I jolted awake and listened to his gravelly voice booming through the cabin.

"Everybody please put your seats in their upright positions and buckle your seat belts. We are descending to the airport."

It took me awhile to gather my bearings. That dream had felt so real…I wished it _was_ real. That Edward had been the one to touch his lips to my neck and give me what I had wanted for so long. I wanted his to want me as an immortal as much as I did.

I yawned, stretching my arms over my head. I was surprised that I had actually fallen asleep at all. Me and airplanes didn't mesh well when it came to sleeping. It must have been the plush seats.

"I thought you were dead. You usually talk when you sleep, but not a word came from your mouth the past hour." Alice commented, flicking through pages of a magazine.

"I didn't sleep very well last night." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and buckled my seat belt. I couldn't wait to get out of the plane. It was too warm, even with me in such close proximity to Alice, and stuffy. I had been breathing recycled air for the past four hours and was anxious to stretch my stiff body.

I glanced out the window in time to catch the thinning of the clouds give way to a sprawling city. The airport was tucked into, what looked like, a forest. I was hit with a sudden jolt of anxiety. I was actually in Alaska, ready to become a vampire.

Were the Cullens already wondering what was taking us so long? Was Edward worried? Suspicious?

I turned my attention from the window to Alice, who was staring vacantly towards the front of the plane, to voice my questions.

"No," she replied, smiling a little. "They all know well enough that my shopping trips can last for hours on end. I'll call when we're on our way to Denali to tell them we're still browsing through the mall. And as for Edward, he's _always _worried about you when you're not in his arms." Alice rolled her eyes. "It's like he doesn't think I can protect you as well as he can."

I smiled, but not as genuinely as I wanted to. I was going to cause Edward a lot of grief. And a lot of worry. We had to make this visit as short as possible. Go there, get bit, get out after three days. If only it were that easy.

The plane jolted as the wheels touched the runway and started to slow. I took a deep breath and exhaled harshly.

"Welcome to Alaska," Alice whispered.

* * *


	7. Chapter Six

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

I stood on a gravel driveway with Alice at my side as the cab sped away, kicking up rocks and dust behind it. Alice had phoned Edward from the taxi, telling him we were still trying to pick out outfits for graduation. I spoke with him briefly, putting on an act worthy of an Oscar nomination. It was scary how good of a liar I was becoming. But if I was to be a vampire, deceit would be a constant fixture in my life.

"I miss you, more than you could possibly know." Edward had said to me. We had been playing that "no, _you_ hang up first" game that only couples can play, only our game was less playful and more heart wrenching. Or at least on my side it was.

Alice had finally had enough and pried the small cell phone from my hand, quickly muttering a goodbye to Edward. I pouted considerably and Alice rolled her eyes as the cab pulled onto a long winding gravel road weaving through a forest of pine trees. At the end of the long drive, stood a house. _The _house. The Denali Coven's house.

It was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was a mansion, but at the same time it was a homely log cabin nestled deep in the woods. The type of home in which you picture yourself curling up by the fireplace with a mug of hot chocolate and a book. It was a two-story structure with a wrap-around porch and large storybook windows. As Alice and I walked up the steps onto the porch I ran my fingers over the smooth, glossy wood marveling at the softness. The wooden door opened and a woman stepped out. My eyes widened. I'd never thought I'd find another vampire that could give Rosalie a run for her money.

Strawberry blonde hair fell in gentle curls around her face. Her lips were full and pink. A straight nose, prominent cheekbones, and wide, childlike eyes gave her the appearance of an angel.

"Tanya," Alice said, nodding her head in greeting.

She gave Alice a tight-lipped smile, her hard eyes flicking to me unwillingly. I got the feeling I wasn't quite a welcome guest in her eyes. I hoped I wouldn't get such a chilly reception from the others.

Her gaze returned to Alice.

"The others are out hunting. They had hoped to be back in time for your arrival, but no such luck. They should be here shortly." Tanya inclined her head towards the open door, and Alice glided through. Tanya followed her without a glance at me. I half expected her to slam the door in my face and lock me out.

I shut the door behind me quietly and was hit by a sense of déjà vu. I had felt like I had walked into this house before. Only instead of white paneled walls, there were wooden logs.

Alice chuckled at the look of wonder on my face.

"This house served as the blue print for our house back in Forks. Esme just loved it so much, she had to recreate it. With her own unique touches, of course." She explained.

I could believe that. The only thing missing was the glass wall that extended across one entire side of the house. The living room was still situated on the left side of the door, and I noticed a large brick fireplace. Where Edward's piano would have been sitting on my right had I been at the Cullen's, there was a large armchair and bookcases. The staircase leading to the next floor, living room, and what I could see of the kitchen and dining room were the same floor plan as the white house near the river I was so accustomed to.

It made me feel homesick.

Alice and Tanya walked into the living room. Alice sat on a white couch while Tanya took the chair opposite. I followed and sat next to Alice, not meeting the cold stare boring through me.

"Tanya, would you lighten up and stop acting like Bella plunged a stake through your heart? It's unbecoming and not a very polite way to make a guest feel welcome." Alice admonished.

Tanya's lips titled upwards a fraction of an inch, but she didn't say anything. Her gaze went to her fingernails and she pretended to examine them while studiously ignoring me.

Alice sighed, but then her ears perked up and she grinned just as the door was flung open and four people filed into the living room. Three of them female and the other male. One zipped out of the room carrying plastic bags.

"Welcome," the male, Eleazar, flung out his arms with a wide smile. "We apologize for not being here to greet you upon arrival but we went hunting and then to the store to get Bella some human food." He smiled at me and I smiled back, happy that he seemed to like me. He came forward and clasped my hand in his, shaking it. "So nice to meet you, Bella. I am Eleazar. I hope Tanya wasn't too unbearable." He shot a look at her and then turned towards Alice. "And, as always, Alice, it's lovely to see you again."

"You too," Alice smiled.

Someone behind Eleazar cleared her throat. "Oh! How rude of me," he said, turning to look at the women standing behind him. The one carrying my 'human food' had already flitted back into the room without me noticing. "These lovely ladies are Carmen, Kate, and Irina." He pointed each out with an indulgent smile.

Carmen and Eleazar were both dark haired with a hint of an olive complexion underneath the typical vampire pallor. Kate had pin-straight pale blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back while Irina's was almost silvery looking and cut severely at her chin. The resemblance between the two and Tanya was unmistakable. They looked nearly identical except for the hair and where Tanya radiated a cold indifference, Kate and Irina exuded warmth. They both held large smiles as they greeted me.

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella." Carmen, Eleazar's mate, said and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. The rest, save Tanya, nodded their heads. Alice looked pleased while Tanya looked sullen.

"Thank you. It's nice meeting you, too." I was careful to avoid looking at Tanya. The other four caught on and Kate chuckled.

"Ah, don't mind Tanya," she told me. "She's just a little bitter is all." She waved her hand dismissively and reached over to pinch Tanya's cheek like she were a petulant child. Tanya shot her a withering glare.

"Bitter?" I asked. I felt Alice tense beside me and wondered why.

Irina looked at me coyly and took over for Kate. "You won our dearest Edward's heart," Irina drawled. "We were starting to think the boy would remain celibate until the world caught fire. Obviously we were wrong," she smirked.

Tanya's eyes flickered over my body. "Lord knows why," she muttered loud enough for me to hear, though I was too busy digesting this new information to be insulted.

My heart was running a marathon in my chest. I felt like I was hyperventilating.

"You…uh…and…Edward?" I finally managed to choke out. Tanya raised a blonde eyebrow and sat a little straighter.

"You mean you didn't know about mine and Edward's…_history_?" The word sounded sordid coming from her mouth. She smiled and cocked her head to the side.

My eyes widened.

Alice grabbed my arm, a little too tightly, and pulled me towards the stairs.

"Eh, I think that's enough reminiscing," Alice hissed at Tanya and shot a look at the others. They must have got the meaning behind Alice's look because Irina immediately grasped Tanya's forearm and gracefully pulled her from the room, the others trailing behind.

Alice proceeded in tugging me up the stairs and steered me towards a door on the second floor. I couldn't even pay attention to the room once we were inside it. It could have been a dungeon for all I cared. My thoughts were too consumed on images of Edward and Tanya _kissing…touching…_doing things I couldn't do with him. The things that lovers do.

Alice set me on a bed and her cool hands cupped my cheeks. She pulled my face so I was looking into her golden eyes.

"Bella," she said softly and stroked the side of my face. My eyes filled with tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

"Because it wasn't important." She said quietly. "Tanya's not important."

"They didn't…_you know…_did they?" My voice came out a broken whisper.

Alice ran her fingers under my eyes, brushing away my tears. "Of course not," she whispered fiercely. "It's you, Bella. It's _always_ been you. Even before Edward or anyone else knew it, you possessed his heart. That's something Tanya the seductress will never be able to touch, has _never _been able to touch." She continued rubbing my cheeks with her cool fingers. "No matter how hard she's tried, Edward has never showed the least interest."

"It's you," she whispered again.

I smiled a watery smile and put my hands over hers, squeezing gratefully. "Thanks, Alice."

"Anytime." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, like she hadn't just saved me from a huge emotional breakdown.

It was comforting to know, that even if things went disastrously, Alice would still be my biggest confidante in this crazy scheme of ours.

* * *


	8. Chapter Seven

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

It was 9 o'clock that night when a shrill ringing broke through the sounds of the television.

"Wonderful," Alice groaned, turning the volume of the TV all the way down and answering her cell phone.

"ALICE," I heard Edward shout through the tiny silver phone, "Where the hell are you and Bella?!"

Alice opened her mouth to reply but before she could Edward started shouting again.

"And if you say you're still shopping, so help me God I'll-"

"Edward, calm down," Alice cut in before he could finish. "She's perfectly fine."

"_Where. Are. You? _Put Bella on the phone, I can hear her breathing next to you." He ground out through clenched teeth. I could hear his velvet voice clearly from my spot on the couch next to Alice. The others, save Tanya (who had never reappeared after the earlier debacle), were all in the living room also, listening to Edward with various expressions of stress on their beautiful faces.

"He's going to kill us for this," Kate whispered. Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar nodded their heads feverishly.

Alice cringed as soon as Kate spoke. "ARE YOU IN ALASKA?!" Edward's voice shrieked through the phone.

Alice glared at Kate, who mouthed a silent "sorry".

"Why are you in Alaska?" Edward shouted again. I pushed my fingers to my temple and sighed.

"Bella wanted to meet the rest of the family?" Alice's voice was muted and hesitant, phrasing it like a question.

"Put. Bella. On. The. Phone. _Now._"

I shook my head wildly, my eyes wide. Alice handed me the phone with a weak smile on her face. I took it and stared at it for a minute before looking back up at Alice. I _really _did not want to talk to Edward when he was like this, but I made my bed and now I had to lie in it.

I brought the phone up to my ear and exhaled slowly. "Hello?" I whispered after a few seconds.

Edward released a harsh breath. "Bella, would you like to tell me why you are in Alaska in the presence of the Denali Coven?" He was calm, too calm. I could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, his eyes a steely black.

"Er, not particularly." I heard his teeth clench and I tensed.

"Edward, calm down." I heard Esme say in the background. Edward didn't reply, or maybe he did but just too quietly for me to hear.

"Bella, you and Alice are going to be on the next flight home, no matter what. I am going insane here, Bella. I don't know what you and Alice are trying to pull, but I'm about to have a heart attack which is a relatively difficult thing for a vampire to have, if you can imagine." His silky voice pleaded with me. "_Please, _love. I don't much care your reasoning for being there. I just need you home and safe in my arms."

I closed my eyes and whispered "okay".

I could picture his face breaking out into a glorious smile and I felt the relief saturating his voice. "Great," he said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I closed Alice's cell phone and looked at Eleazar who was sitting across from me in an arm chair.

"Bite me," I said. His eyes widened and he looked at me like I lost my mind.

"What?"

"I said, 'bite me'." My eyes were probably crazed and I probably sounded insane, but I didn't care. This was my last chance!

Eleazar glanced around the room at the others who all had similar expressions.

"Bella, honey," Carmen said, "Edward is expecting you home tonight. I don't know if you're aware of this, but it usually takes around three days for the transformation to complete itself."

"I'm perfectly aware of that, but I don't care! I'm desperate here!"

"Bella, don't be rash," Eleazar chided. "I do not think it's smart to rush into something like this. Maybe we can delay Edward somehow…"

"No! I'm ready right now! We have to do this fast before tonight and Edward realizes I'm not on the plane to Seattle!"

I looked over at Alice, pleading with my eyes. She looked speculative.

"I'll take care of it," she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes, and flitted from the room.

* * *

It was about two hours later when I heard the front door open and close quietly. I was sprawled on the couch with my head against the armrest, staring at the ceiling and wondering how my plan had gotten so screwed up. The others were in various rooms in the house, doing something or another. Alice had disappeared off to god knows where after saying she'd 'take care of it'. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Tanya glide into the room, with grace only a vampire could possess.

I felt her gaze on me and I tried to ignore her, I really wasn't in need of any more stress than I currently had, but it's hard to ignore an angel standing a few feet away from you. I tilted my head in her direction so my cheek was pressed against the fabric of the couch and raised an eyebrow in question. Tanya smiled timidly and took a few steps closer to me. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the coffee table. Feeling awkward lying down while she was sitting, I straightened myself out on the couch.

"Bella, I'd like to apologize. I realize I wasn't the best hostess and Eleazar made me see the error of my ways. I feel ashamed of how childish I acted. And to think I'm over a thousand years old! I was acting like an incorrigible toddler." She bit her bottom lip and looked at me under her long lashes. "Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

To say I was astounded would be an understatement. Tanya had looked at me like I was dirt under her fingernails not long ago, and now she wanted to be forgiven? It seemed odd to me, but I couldn't find any reason to doubt her sincerity. Her tawny eyes were wide and remorseful, her full bottom lip was pinched between her teeth in a show of anxiety.

I smiled a little. "Sure, Tanya. I forgive you." Let bygones be bygones.

She smiled and her gaze flickered towards the window. I heard tires crunching the gravel in the driveway.

"Well, I'm glad you had it in you to forgive me Bella. Now if you excuse me, I have some things I have to attend to," Tanya said in a rush and disappeared from sight.

I was staring after her in confusion. Why did she leave so soon? What, no bonding time?

My gaze redirected to the front door as Alice burst through, making a beeline for me and the couch. Her face was excited and I was automatically suspicious.

"The 11 o'clock news is on," Alice said gleefully and plopped down on the couch. I raised my eyebrow.

"Since when are you so excited for the news?"

"Shush," she told me and nodded her head towards the television. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the TV, curious as to why Alice was so excited for the news.

The brunette woman on the screen was plump and petite, probably somewhere in her early 40s. Her hair was an over bleached blond and her teeth unnaturally white as she started speaking about the latest story.

"Airports all over the United States have been shut down due to terrorist threats. An anonymous caller phoned a Washington state airport claiming to be a part of a Canadian anarchist group set on taking down the government. The unidentified female said a massive attack would be launched at random locations and then promptly hung up. The CIA has been working extensively to trace the phone call with no such luck as of yet. For now, the threats are being taken seriously. The Canadian border is currently heavily guarded and nobody, under any circumstances, is to be let through. Airports and ships are shut down as well."

I grabbed the remote and pressed the mute button. Alice turned towards me and grinned wickedly. I blinked at her.

"I told you I'd take care of it," She smirked.

* * *


	9. Hello

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So, it's been ten months since I've touched this story.

1. I have no confidence in my writing at all. I don't think I suck horribly, but I'm definitely not amazing either.

2. I was 15 when I wrote the first chapter of this story. It was originally meant to be a oneshot exploring a way for Bella and Edward to get around the treaty, but then I decided to elaborate on it. The following chapters followed about a year later.

3. I really hope to finish this. The plot isn't the greatest (I'm not very creative) and it's rushed (I'm impatient) but I want to go through with something I started. I'm thinking I'll just make this a short story and then go back later and lengthen it.

At this point, I'm concentrating on writing this for _me._ So just to warn you, the plot is probably going to seem rushed. Like I said before, I want to finish the very, very rough draft of this and then go back later.

I started writing another chapter. Hopefully it'll be finished soon. If you would like to leave feedback, it would be appreciated.

-D.


End file.
